Doe's Leap Valley: GlacierClan, PineClan, LakeClan and HorizonClan
by Sparkie.Paw
Summary: Explore the tunnels of GlacierClan, join the hunts of PineClan, share stories with LakeClan and uncover the mysteries of the past and future with HorizonClan. Perhaps even curl up with a Kittypet or run free with a rogue. Enjoy :)
1. OC submission

_**A/N: Hopefully this has fixed the interactive story problem. Sorry and thanks for the guidance. **_

Prologue: StarClan will tell the stories

_The four Clans live in the beautiful valley of Doe's leap, deer prance over the plains and bears hide in the mountains. A waterfall tumbled down the edge of the cliff and medicine cats gather beneath it to share dreams with StarClan. Cats here experience the freezing leaf-bares and heated green-leaves. A small two-leg village is to the north of the mountains and wild lynxes sometimes merge into the Clans. Even though their landscape is rich in herbs and prey, danger also lurks in the shadows..._

GlacierClan:

These cats live in the lower parts of the mountains. They are ferocious fighters and it is believed that living in their cold territory has frozen their hearts. They have a very quick temper and ask questions later. They hunt birds of prey and burrowing mammals. Most of their home is snowy wasteland and their camp is in a large network of caves that they keep a secret. These caves are warm due to the mountain being a sleeping volcano.

PineClan:

These cats are the most nimble of the four. This it to avoid stepping on the pine needles that cover their territory. They hunt small ground mammals and small birds. They are the most intelligent but also rather rude to other clans. Their camp is situated in a large group of trees in the centre of the forest.

HorizonClan:

Not much is known about these strange cats. They live high in the mountains and only leave to go to gatherings and to visit the Starfall. They are very secretive and prefer to keep themselves to their own clan. There are rumours that StarClan lives among them and the Starfall is in their territories.

LakeClan:

The cats of LakeClan were reasonably friendly but their mood could change, just as the tide could. They hunt the fish that swim in the lake all year round. Their camp is located in a group of rocks on the river bank. They have lots of herbs and are very creative.

* * *

The mist was thick and murky, and the sky was a shimmering dark blue. Tiny lights dappled the sky and small fluffy clouds littered the night.

The stars turned the grass a light green and a river gurgled happily beside the field.

"Lakestar." A voice called, with a voice like an Owl.

"Horizonstar?" The silver she-cat replied, her blue eyes staring up at and reflecting the stars.

Their shapes were blurred and misty of long forgotten warriors, but their eyes shone bright in the darkness.

Another cat slid softly from the shadows, his fur a dark tabby-striped brown.

"Welcome Pinestar." The she-cat purred, as the tom came to lay beside her.

"My thanks, Lakestar." He murmered, letting his tail drape over the edge of the stream.

"Where is Glacierstar?" The amber tom asked, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Late, as usual." Pinestar grinned, crossing his front paws.

"Nope. Just hiding!" A white-grey she-cat called, pouncing forward and prodding him with her paws.

Horizonstar laughed quietly and settled down to wait.

Lakestar let out a gasp; the stream had stopped suddenly, and now their waiting was over. All four cats leapt to their paws and slowly padded to the stream.

_A thunder only found in the darkness and fear shall storm the cats and only the ones who bring the sun can find the light._

Glacierstar's eyes widened, "Whatever we have just witnessed, the Clans shall live through it. The Clans will survive if they stand strong. Together."


	2. Clan List

**_A_**/**_N_**:_** This is the Clan/cats list, it will be updated as more cats are added. The story will start as soon as I have a satisfactory amount of cats of each Clan. **_

* * *

**GlacierClan:**

_Leader:_** Rumblestar**, dark red tom with black-grey stripes that fade to silver of his head and tail; amber eyes.

_Deputy:_**Ebonyheart**, huge black tom with white paws; amber eyes.

_(Mate of Junipersnow, father of Rushpelt, Hollyfrost, Krestlefur, Seedfall and Rainbreeze.) _

_Medicine Cat:_**Blueberry**, white she-cat with black spots; dark blue eyes

_(Former Kittypet)_

_Warriors:_**Rushpelt**, black tom with a white tail-tip; amber eyes

**Krestlefur**, light ginger tom with white patches; green eyes

**Seedfall**, brown tom with darker spots, paws and tail tip; amber eyes

**Rainbreeze**, Gray she-cat with darker spots; amber eyes

**Junipersnow**, ginger-and-white she-cat; green eyes

_(Mate of Ebonyheart, mother of Rushpelt, Hollyfrost, Krestlefur, Seedfall and Rainbreeze)_

**Sharpstep**, Dark gray tabby tom; piercing amber eyes

_(Mentor of Buzzardpaw)_

**Snowleaf**, light gray she-cat with white paws; yellow eyes

**Doefur**, light brown with a white underbelly and brown stripes; amber eyes.

**Snowflower**, white she-cat; icy blue eyes

**Greyfur**, dark gray tom; dark green eyes

_(Mate of Echoshine, father of Petalkit, Hollykit and Mistkit)_

_Apprentices:_**Smallpaw**, unusually small silver tabby she-cat; hazel eyes.

**Buzzardpaw**, Light brown tabby tom with a cream underbelly; amber eyes

_Queens:_**Echoshine**, black and white she-cat; icey blue eyes

_(Mate of Greyfur, mother of Petalkit, Hollykit and Mistkit)_

_Elders:_

_Kits:_**Petalkit**, light gray she-cat; icy blue eyes

**Hollykit**, jet black she-cat; green eyes

**Mistkit**, dark gray she-cat; blue eyes

* * *

**PineClan**

_Leader:_**Thistlestar**, brown tabby she-cat with a sandy-blonde chest, paws and socks; light green eyes.

_Deputy:_**Glitchfang**, orange and white tabby tom; greyish-blue eyes

_Medicine Cat:_**Littletuft**, Small brown-and-grey patchy tom; narrow amber eyes

_(Apprentice: Boldwater)_

**Deerpath**, black tom with lighter gray stripes; yellow eyes

_Warriors:_**Foxwhisker**, ginger tom with long whiskers; green eyes.

**Willowstreak**, Light brown tabby she-cat with a grey tail; pale green eyes

**Darkflower**, dark tabby she-cat with a white chest and tail; green eyes

**Jaysong**, smoky grey tom with a white tail; yellow eyes

**Cloudrunner**, White tabby tom with long scar down his left foreleg; bright green eyes

**Seedtail**, brown she-cat with darker spots, paws, and tail-tip; amber eyes

**Gorsewater**, light gray tom with white stripes; blue eyes

**Flightfang**, dark gray she-cat; amber eyes

**Owlheart**, brown tom with darker spots, paws, tail-tip; amber eyes.

_Apprentices:_**Honeypaw**, golden furred she-cat; amber eyes

**Birchpaw**, brown tabby tom; amber eyes

**Nightpaw**, Jet black tom; light blue eyes

**Sunpaw**, dark tabby she-cat with a white chest and tail; green eyes

**Jetpaw**, dark gray she-cat with a few black streaks with a white underbelly; is yellow eyes

**Boldwater**, strong legs and a well rounded body with bluish grey fur; dark green eyes

_Queens:_**Embershine**, red furred she-cat with a black eye patch and yellowish spots; pale green eyes.

**Ashenlight**, light gray tabby she-cat with a lighter belly; blue eyes

_Elders:_**Blazetail**, old ginger tom with one blind eye; gray eyes

**Featherhawk**, ginger she-cat with a white underbelly; blue eyes

_Kits:_**Darkkit**, black with stripes and spots that resemble sand; amber eyes

* * *

**HorizonClan:**

_Leader:_**Gazestar**, small silver tom with darker grey flecks; brilliant dark blue eyes.

_Deputy:_**Beestripe**, yellow tomcat with thick black stripes, and white paws, chest and muzzle; amber eyes.

_(Mate of Birdleg, father of unborn kits)_

_Medicine Cat:_**Hawkbriar**, soft brown furred she-cat with black spots and a white muzzle; very pretty deep green eyes.

_Warriors:_**Longshadow**, Jet black tom with white paws, a long tail and a white muzzle; cool, blue eyes.

**Eagleflight**, Dark-brown-and-yellow tabby tom; dark blue eyes

_(Mate of Ivystrike, father of Goldendawn)_

**Ivystrike**, slender gray tabby she-cat with a white chest, paws, and belly; dark green eyes

_(Mate of Eagleflight, mother of Goldendawn)_

**Lightningstrike**, Short gray tom; yellow eyes

_(Mate of Goldendawn, father of Fogkit, Deerkit and Echokit)_

**Grassclaw**, pale yellow she-cat; brown eyes

**Lilyflight**, black she-cat with a white mask; silver eyes

**Blossomtuft**, tortoiseshell she-cat; forest green eyes

_(Mate of Falconclaw, mother to Dawnpaw and Sunpaw)_

**Falconclaw**, dark ginger tabby tom; brown eyes

_(Mate of Blossomtuft, father of Dawnpaw and Sunpaw)_

**Blackoak**, deep brown furred tom with black feet and tail tip, a scar on his front left paw; green eyes.

_(Father of Hawkbriar)_

_Apprentices:_**Dawnpaw**, jet black she-cat; brown eyes

**Sunpaw**, dark ginger she-cat; forest green eyes

_Queens:_**Birdleg**, white-and-gray patched she-cat; blue eyes.

_(Mate of Beestripe, Expecting kits)_

**Goldendawn**, Blind gold-and-black tabby she-cat; dark green eyes.

_(Mate of Lightningstrike, Mother of Fogkit, Echokit, Deerkit)_

_Elders:_

_Kits:_**Fogkit**, gray she-cat with white eartips, paws, and nose; yellow eyes.

**Echokit**, thin tortoiseshell she-cat with a thin line down her face, one side orange with one hazel eye, the other black with a light green eye.

**Deerkit**, Red-brown she-cat with thick black stripes; green eyes.

**Sweetkit**, Red she-kit with white paws, underbelly, and muzzle; green eyes

* * *

**LakeClan:**

_Leader:_**Ripplestar**, jet black tom with a white chest and paws; yellow eyes.

_Deputy:_**Roseclaw**, creamy and brown tabby she-cat; light green eyes

_(Mentor of Frostpaw)_

_Medicine Cat:_**Milkdawn**,Lithe, sleek-furred, milky coloured she-cat, with tufted ears; dark green eyes.

**Shyheart**, white she-cat; dark blue eyes

_Warriors:_**Comfreytail**, White she-cat with brown splashes, a thick tail and a yellow mark on her forehead; bright yellow eyes.

**Owlwing**, Large, muscular, sliver and black-tabby tom, with a battle scarred pelt and a missing right ear; pale yellow eyes.

_(Mate of Lightfoot, father of Emberkit, Cloverkit, Icekit, Rabbitpaw and Blizzardpaw)_

**Honeysplash**,Lithe, honey-coloured-tabby she-cat, with a battle scarred pelt; blue eyes.

_(Mentor of Rabbitpaw)_

**Frogflight**, Heavy-built, spotted grey and brown tom, with shredded ears, missing tail-tip; amber eyes.

**Rowanstone**, dark ginger tom; green eyes

_(Mate of Hollyfrost, father of Mintkit and Rushkit)_

**Darkclaw**, jet black tom; dark brown eyes

_(Mentor of Blizzardpaw)_

**Splashfur**, jet black tom; green eyes

**Meadowsong**, black and white she-cat; blue eyes

**Goosewing**, black and white tom; green eyes

_(Mate of Riverheart, father of Shyheart, Splashfur and Meadowsong)_

**Riverheart**, white she-cat; blue eyes

_(Mate of Goosewing, mother of Shyheart, Splashfur and Meadowsong)_

**Adderbush**, reddish-brown tom; pale amber eyes

**Badgerwind**, large grey tom with a white underbelly; amber eyes.

_(Mate of Mouseblossom, father of Redkit, Hollykit and Rosekit)_

**Spiderheart, **brown tabby tom with long legs; amber eyes

**Sunshadow**, light gray tabby she cat; amber eyes

**Ambernose,** light brown tabby she-cat with an orange fleck on her nose; amber eyes

Apprentices:**Rabbitpaw**, Silver tom, with a yellow tail and tufted ears; dark green eyes.

**Blizzardpaw**, Large, broad-shouldered, white tom; amber eyes.

**Frostpaw**, cream tom with white paws; blue eyes.

_Queens:_**Mouseblossom**, Slightly plump, dusty brown she-cat, with slimmer paws; pale amber eyes.

_(Mate of Badgerwind, mother of Redkit, Hollykit, Rosekit, Ambernose and Spiderheart)_

**Lightfoot**, Lithe, sleek-furred, black she-cat, with white paws; blue eyes.

_(Mate of Owlwing, mother of Emberkit, Cloverkit, Icekit, Rabbitpaw and Blizzardpaw.)_

**Hollyfrost**, black she-cat with white paws; amber eyes

_(Mate of Rowanstone, mother of Mintkit and Rushkit)_

_E__lders:_**Beechstripe**, tan tabby she-cat; light green eyes

_Kits:_**Emberkit**, Lithe, dark ginger she-cat, with tufted ears; green eyes.

**Cloverkit**, Small, pale brown she-cat, with a white chest; blue eyes.

**Icekit**, Large, bright ginger tom, with a white lean tail; yellow eyes.

**Mintkit**, black-and white kit; bright green eyes.

**Rushkit**, dark ginger tom with a white belly and tail-tip; amber eyes

**Hollykit, **Grey, orange and white tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes

**Rosekit, **brown she-cat with a white chest; amber eyes

**Redkit, **reddish-brown tom with white socks; amber eyes

* * *

**Cats outside of the Clans:**

_Kittypets:_**Nia**, Black she-cat with silver speckles and a purple collar; pale blue eyes

**Noodles**, Grey tom with black stripes and a pale green collar; bright amber eyes

**Wolf**, grey tom with long fur and a bushy tail; vivid yellow eyes

**Dawn, **grey she-cat with yellow-blonde spots and paws; vivid yellow eyes

_Loners:_**Silk**, Black she-cat with a few small silver lines; cool blue eyes

_Rogues:_**Sunny**, yellowish-gold tom with a nick in his ear; yellowish-gold eyes.

**Light**, light gray tabby she-cat; icy blue eyes

**Streak**, white tom; yellow eyes

**Sandy**, Brownish-red she-cat; blue eyes

* * *

**_Thanks to: Crimson Raspberry for Beestripe and Birdleg. Guest for Mouseblossom. Spongekit 36 for Longshadow, Beechstripe, Comfreytail, Silk, Animal 4 life for Owlwing, Lightfoot, Honeysplash, Milkdawn, Frogflight, Rabbitpaw, Blizzardpaw, Emberkit, Cloverkit and Icekit. Thanks to Mossy heart for Goldendawn, Eagleflight, Ivystrike, Lightningstrike, Fogkit, Echokit, Deerkit, Grassclaw and Lilyflight. Pixelfun 20 for Mintkit, Rushkit, Rowanstone, Hollyfrost, Rushpelt, Krestlefur, Seedfall, Rainbreeze, Junipersnow and Ebonyheart. Goldenheart 3 for Darkclaw, Splashfur, Meadowsong, Goosewing, Riverheart, Shyheart, Petalkit, Blossomtuft, Falconclaw, Dawnpaw, Sunpaw, Honeypaw, Birchpaw, Echoshine, Snowflower, Greyfur, Hollykit and Mistkit. Guest for Snowleaf, Sharpstep and Doefur. Serpant feather for Hawkbriar, Blackoak, Smallpaw, Sunny, Embershine and her kits. Special thanks to my BFF for Foxwhisker._**

**_^Honestly, I've given up on doing this so to ever who has given OCs, THANK YOU!_**


	3. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Whoop whoop! I'm starting. Sort of. I still need PINECLAN characters as I only have 6 - the leader, two warriors, a queen and two apprentices. Not much of a clan. And I made half of them. Hehe. Acctually, that's given me an idea for this chapter...**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Playfights and concern

The light from the warm sun shone over the thick horison of pine trees, dappling the ground with patches of light.

A cold breeze, drifting over with the scents of GlacierClan's ever-lasting winter settled within the trees, bringing a cool relief to the cats hunting in the rich morning light.

In a small, sandy area, a dark ginger tom sat watching the goings on of the forest, especially watching two smaller cats; one a dark brown tabby, and the other a golden she-cat.

He sheathed and unsheathed his claws impatiently, waiting for his leader, Thistlestar to return. Usually the brown tabby would go and hunt with her mate, Greystorm, but the elderly tom had died in the past moon.

_Poor Thistlestar. _He thought softly to himself, his bright eyes surveying the forest around him. Foxwhisker sighed, he didn't want to think on that now, soon his mind would turn to his family...

_I hope Palebranch and her kits will be ok... _He licked his spine to smooth the ruffled fur. The young queen had started to give birth as he had left. Births always made him uneasy. He was glad to have got away from it all, but he was desperate to know how well it had gone.

Shaking the negative thoughts away, he continued to watch the two apprentices as they battled in the dust and sunlight.

He watched the she-cat, Honeypaw spring over her littermate in a well-timed jump, and crash some bushes.

The tom, Birchpaw turned slowly, his ears swivelling to pick up and sound that was made. His amber eyes picked up even the slightest movements.

Honeypaw padded softly through the thick undergrowth, her her fur shadowed to a dark grey.

She wriggled her haunches and with an enormous leap, she soared over the bushes and landed on the brown tabby shoulders of her brother, Birchpaw.

The tom hissed playfully and shook his body in an attempt to free himself, "Get off Honeypaw. You're so heavy." He batted the golden she-cat with a paw, wriggling from beneath her.

"Mrrow!" She exclaimed, rolling off him and facing him in a battle stance. "Fight me if you dare, smelly Badger!"

Birchpaw growled, his eyes shining happily, and he pounced on her.

Honeypaw ducked to the left and batted his back with her sheathed paws, feeling the strength and energy in herself.

She imagined herself as the brave and nobel Honeystar, leader of PineClan and imagined the fierce warriors around her.

Birchpaw grinned, taking his chance while the golden cat was distracted, and bowled into her, knocking her over onto her back. He swiftly stood over her, batting her exposed belly with his paws.

Honeypaw relaxed for a moment, waiting till Birchpaw had stopped, then she kicked her hind-legs, moving the tom away from her as she sprinted swiftly away.

The two young cats grappled playfully on the ground, mocking eachother and rolling along the forest floor.

"Careful mouse-brain!" Birchpaw hissed, as Honeypaw rolled him into the ginger tom, who had been watching them mess around.

Honeypaw gulped, "Sorry Foxwhisker. I...oops" She flattened her ears and backed away to join Birchpaw by a small sapling.

"You should have watched where you were going." He hissed angrily as she sat beside him.

Honeypaw looked at her brother, shocked, he was rarely mean. Even to knewcomers, which she herself would just ignore, he would just be wary of them. She glimped at him, seeing the guilt and apologetic look in his amber eyes.

Oddly, the tom seemed nervous. Was there something bothering him? Honeypaw dismissed the thought, if there was something, he would have told her.

Foxwhisker stood up as the sound of crackling leaves and the rustling of pine needles met the softness of their ears.

His whiskers twitched, "Thistlestar?"

The dark figure noddded and walked towords them.

Honeypaw quickly combed the pine needles from her fur, Birchpaw joined her, keeping his sheepish gaze at his paws.

"Are Palebranch's kits born yet?" Honeypaw asked, her ears immediately perking and her green eyes widening.

"Yes." The leader mewed, her tone grave.

Birchpaw exchanged glances with a concerned Honeypaw. He felt confused, why would Thistlestar be upset about the birth of Palebranch and Strongleap's kits?

* * *

**Hmm? What do you think? Review your theories!**

**Also, I'm just curious, which of my clans would you rather be in?**

**Feel free to keep sending in characters! (Ps. PineClan. Not LakeClan) **


	4. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hello and thank you all very, very much for the OC's and support. I have finally finished updating the list. Please don't submit any more OCs unless they are future kits. Anywho, enough about me- ON WITH THE CHAPTER :P Starring LakeClan!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: LakeClan-Kits and a den-full of trouble

Icekit woke to the loud, boisterous noise of kits fighting. He flicked his amber ears in annoyance and peered over the edge of the thick moss nest. _What is going on? Why haven't the queens done anything? _A sharp tang of fear entered his mouth and he quickly rose to his paws.

A blur of black and white and the dark ginger of his sister sped past, the angry screeches and hisses filling the nursery.

He shook the scraps of moss from his fur, blinking sleep from his eyes. Looking around he watched the argument become more serious. The small filtering of light shimmered on the sharp teeth of both kits and he frowned. _Not again..._

Pausing to stop beside Cloverkit, he asked, "What's going on? Why is Mintkit and Emberkit fighting?" He guessed the answer, of course they of all kits would be fighting. He knew they were both the most hot-headed in the nursery. But this was bad, even for them.

The pale brown she-cat shrugged and shook her head. "Do you know where Lightstep is?" Her fur was ruffled and she eyed the chaos warily. "Mouseblossom is still here, but she hasn't done anything yet."

The queen flexed her claws nervously from the dark corner of the den, looking at Cloverkit with a hint of distress in her pale amber eyes. She nuzzled her kits and stood up, her posture displaying how uncomfortable she was.

"Kits please!" Mouseblossom cried, waddling forward to separate the fighting kittens with her long fluffy tail.

"Keep out of our business!" Mintkit spat, aiming a paw tipped with unsheathed claws at the queen's face.

The she-cat backed away slowly, her tail drooped from the harsh words of the kit,and she herded her own kits outside. Icekit watched her leave, feeling disgusted that the black and white kit could treat a queen like that.

_And what about Mouseblossom, she should have done something too._

Emberkit yowled furiously, "Leave her alone you half-Clan foxheart!", snapping Icekit from his thoughts.

"Half-Clan? What do you mean?" The small kit frowned, dropping to four paws, "What?"

Emberkit looked nervous and looked back at her siblings.

_You mousebrain. They aren't supposed to know! Emberkit! _Icekit felt guilt churn in his stomach and he winced.

"Liar!" Mintkit decided, glaring at the siblings, "You're just saying that because you have a badger-breath brother! A loner! Big ugly Frog-face!"

Rushkit peered up from his mossy nest, his eyes wide, "Is that really true?"

Icekit ignored the tom-kit and hissed, stepping forward and showing his teeth, "His name is Frogflight." He didn't want to hurt the she-kit, but baring his teeth would definitely scare her.

Or not. He just seemed to have angered her more. He had to admit, Mintkit was definitely not a pushover. He even shivered at the thought of facing her in battle. _No, she's your Clan-Mate she would never hurt am I defending her? _He felt confused suddenly and sat down, still watching the argument from afar.

"Yeah Frog-face. Now get away from me and Rushkit. I don't want any of your family's stinky badger-breath near us!"

"Say that again." Emberkit said, her fur bristling with fury.

"Okay then, I don't want-"

Before Mintkit could finish, Emberkit had pushed her roughly into the nest.

"Ow! You clawed me!" She yelped, springing from the nest with a small bleeding cut. Her green eyes blazed with fury and Rushkit came to stand beside her.

Cloverkit watched with paniced yellow eyes. Claws would get them in a lot of trouble. Arguments were annoying enough but what if anyone found out

"Now who's the liar now? Mintkit!" Emberkit aimed a kick at the she-cat but she dodged, raking her claws over the larger kit's back.

Luckily, their claws or them weren't big. Not so luckily, they were sharp and not worn down from running or climbing.

Icekit growled and waited for Mintkit to retreat, but yet again he misapprehended her. The kit spun at his growl and sprinted forward, clawing his muzzle with anger.

Rushkit watched, debating wether to stay and fight or fetch one of the warriors. Before he could do anything, a voice came from behind the braken.

The jet black, sleek furred and thick muscled tom, Ripplestar stood at the entrance, "What is going on here?"


	5. Chapter 3

_**A/N Hello! OC submit is now over! On with the story! Starring... GlacierClan!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: GlacierClan-Dreams And Disaster

Darkness surrounded him. He slid forwards, his paws making no sound on the the thick blanket of pine needles. No sound could be heard; even the thump-thump of his heartbeat was absent.

His vision blurred suddenly as a small, sharp paw prodded him between his ribs.

"Buzzardpaw!"

_Pine needles?_

Buzzardpaw rolled over in his nest, burying his face in the moss.

His pawsteps echoed softly in his head as he began to run, faster and faster, the trees blurring into a mossy green river.

"Buzzardpaw get up! We've got things to do."

_Was that? _A splash of vivid red dappled the corner of his eye but when he focused on it, it was long gone.

He ignored the voice and flattened his ears against his head, blocking the destracting noises from him.

"BUZZARDPAW!"

_What is it? _He wondered, rising to paws and swaying gently, his eyes stubbornly shut.

"Oh my StarClan, Buzzardpaw, hurry up."

_Go away Smallpaw! _He hissed mentally, opening his sore eyes. The shining reflection of light on the snow blinded him for a moment, through the small hole in the cave ceiling. The light shone harshly against him and he shifted back into the shadows.

_What was that crazy dream about and why did Smallpaw have to wake me up so early?_

His skin and fur were still kitten soft and his amber eyes still had an blue tinge around the rim. But he was still much larger than Smallpaw. The silver she-cat was so abnormally tiny, he was more than half-tail taller than her, despite being at least two whole moons younger.

"Buzzardpaw?"

_Why can't I have a few minutes just to THINK! Everyone just go away._

He looked up at the newcomer, his amber eyes narrowing to slits. A dark grey tabby tom hissed softly, "Buzzardpaw. Meet me outside."

The young tom breathed a sigh of relief as the warrior left the den. It wasn't that he didn't like Sharpstep, or that he was mean - he wasn't. It was the bitter coldness.

It was rumour within the other Clans that living in the freezing wastelands of their mountain territory had frozen their hearts and left them a desert empty from any emotion. To him it wasn't that. To him, their hearts were slowly broken, from the loss of family in avalanches, friends to feirce sicknesses and sisters and brothers to battles with the other clans.

Something like that had happened to Sharpstep, and he assumed something like that had happened to his parents...

_Maybe they are right._ He thought, sighing.

"Buzzardpaw. Sharpstep wants you to come!" Smallpaw hissed, her hot temper getting the better of her.

"Shut up Smallpaw. I know, okay!" He watched her flinch at the word 'Small' but he ignored that. He had enough on him mind without guilt.

He sprinted outside before she could reply, squinting in the harshness of the light. The warmth soothed his shivering body and he mustered just enough energy to pad to the fresh kill pile.

"Morning Buzzardpaw."

The brown tom looked up from his meal of a small fluffy vole and saw Snowleaf, a senior warrior standing above him.

"Morning Snowleaf." He huffed, crunching his food in anger. He glared forward and continued to angrily chew the prey.

Snowleaf frowned and picked up two mice. She dissapeared into the warrior's den with an angry flick of her tail. Clearly, his angry attitude had upset her.

_Great._ He thought. _I've upset the two cats who are acctually willing to talk to me._

Rainbreeze came to sit beside him, "What did you do to put a twist in her tail?" She purred, mrrowing in amusement.

Buzzardpaw ignored her and buried his vole remains with a sharp swish of his paw."I don't know."

"Oh I see what it is, Smallpaw? Aww don't worry!"

Buzzardpaw snorted angrily in reply.

"Buzzardpaw! We should have left at first-sun." Sharpstep hissed, his tail slapping against the ground with frustrated slaps. "We're on hunting patrol." He muttered, eyes narrowed.

"I'll come too!" Rainbreeze mewed, smoothing down the ruffled fur on the apprentice's spine. "Where are we going?"

"The tumbling rocks." Sharpstep replied, unhappy that the she-cat had decided to join them. He decided not to protest, instead he let out a grumpy hiss and started down the slope.

Rainbreeze followed swiftly, her pawsteps echoing on the dark snow. She purred in delight: no snow had fallen last night and the snow that was left was wet and icy.

Buzzardpaw followed, his fur standing on end to trap warmth beside his skin. He opened his mouth to taste the air.

A sharp, almost metallic scent hit the roof of his mouth, almost choking him.

"That scent is blood!" Rainbreeze muttered, her eyes wide.

"Blood?" Buzzardpaw whispered, _Like in my dream..._


End file.
